Something's Weird at Breacon Beacons
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: What if Alex was part cat? Naturally being part cat is going to arise some questions. Why is Alex so agile? Why is he so stubborn? And what happens when Snake tries to give him a physical? When K-Unit discovers what Alex really is, will they be able to accept him into their unit like before? POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THIS STORY! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ello there loves! This is just the short prologue of my book, I promise that most of the other chapters will be at least twice this length. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Well, besides this plot-line Any resemblance to any characters living or dead is purely coincidental. **

"K-unit!" The sergeant barked, the men jumped up off their beds and did their best to salute the sergeant while not falling flat on their faces. Most of the accomplished this feat, one, *cough Eagle cough* managed to face plant on the floor.

The Sergeant was a large, muscled man. And standing behind said large muscley man was a small, blond boy.

"This is Cub. Your unit is in charge of him. Do your best not to get him killed." When he saw Wolf raising his hand he added "and no questions either!" Cub was a spry boy of maybe fifteen. He had blond, curly hair, and dark brown eyes. He walked gracefully, and had muscles of a dancer. He looked around the hut with wide eyes. As soon as the sergeant shut the door, the unit surrounded the new boy.

"What's a bloody school boy doing in the SAS?" Demanded Wolf, poking Alex in the chest. Alex just glared at him. "I said What's a bloody school boy doing in the SAS?" This time he yelled it in the boy's face. Alex did the same thing as he did before, he glared. Wolf was taken aback, the blond didn't even look fazed. "Are you mute or something?" Alex slowly shook his head no. "You must be just stupid then."

Wolf started to walk away, hoping to catch him by surprise, Wolf lashed back at Cub with a punch that would have hit him straight in the nose. If he had still been there. Alex had backflipped out of the way, almost as if he had foreseen the attack.

"What are you, some type of fucking gymnast?" Alex smirked, but not a word was heard.

"Wolf, maybe you should leave him alone" Snake the all knowing voice of logic and reason suggested.

"Brat" Wolf spat at the boys shoes, the boy simply crossed his arms and continued to smirk. From that point on, it became a game to see who could get the boy to crack first.

**Author's note: So what do you think? Should I continue or abandon? I think this story has a lot of promise, what 'bout you? Alex, cuz he's part cat, is naturally going to be really agile and stubborn. That's just the way cats are. Please no hate/flames, they make me want marshmallows and I am trying to go on a diet here!**


	2. Zip lining fun (NOT!)

**Reviews! WAH! *dies* Ok, here are my responses to reviews**

**Guest ****(2)****, iya, SuperDarthKitten123, royalfuschia, Serpintinia Malfoy-Thank you so much! I will defiantly continue writing! Your support has been wonderful so far! **

**Turtlesinchains- I appreciate you being honest, I'm sorry that I made Alex seem like a mary-sue. It might just be my cat, but he is always super agile and quick to react. He is also very good at giving me the cold shoulder and smirking at me evilly. Although there are a lot of bonuses of Alex being part cat, there will also be a lot of negative side effects that will come to light later in the story. I hope you will continue reading and give me another chance.**

**TantalumCobolt- Wah! A long review! You make me very happy. Thank you for being so supportive and understanding! 1) yes, Fox is in K-Unit, this takes place at the beginning of the series. Assume for now that Alex has always been part cat. 2) No, I do not think that Alex will be partaking in his Stormbreaker missions. I'd like to keep this sort of AU, but if you guys want, I could make this follow along the original plotline for the stories. Thank you so much! ^.^**

**Author's note: WOAH! 9 reviews in less than 24 hours!? Most were very supportive. If you have anything you would like to see in this story, feel free to drop a line! If I can't fit it into the story line, then I will do my best to make a one-shot just for you! Please continue your support and tell me what you think! Favorite! Follow! Review! (If ya feel up to it) (btw, expect some cute little K-Unit/mainly Snake and Alex fluff time! CUTENESS!)**

**Please no flames!**

The first day of training was uneventful, Alex mainly stuck to the back and observed. When it was his time to go, there wasn't anything special about him. When he was watching, he would often scale the closest tree, Wolf didn't know why, but he was glad that the brat was staying out of his way. He didn't think that a normal boy scout would be able to keep up, but Alex did fairly well. Every now and then, Wolf would call something out to the boy, but he refused to ignore the larger man.

"Hey! Pipsqueak! It's your turn!" The boy shot down a glare at Wolf, but nimbly made his way down from the branch that he had been perched on. The obstacle to overcome was a zip line over the lake. Alex looked down and his eyes visibly widened.

"Afraid of heights are we?" Wolf was terrified as well, but he wasn't going to let him know that. Alex glared at Wolf and grasped the handle. He shot one last look at Wolf and stepped off the cliff. When he was about halfway down a shudder ran through the rope and Alex stopped moving. Someone on the other side had pulled on the wire. Alex wasn't going anywhere. "Don't just hang there! Let go!" Wolf had been the one to pull on it. He wanted to see how the boy would react.

Alex did nothing. He hung there, Wolf continued shouting taunts at him, and the other members were trying to get him down. Nobody could use the zip line until he was off. Alex looked around, visibly swallowed and slowly let go of one hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go with the other hand. When he hit the water, he made a dull splash. His head quickly shot above water and he swam as fast as he could towards shore. When Alex got out, Snake rushed over to him. Alex was shaking, and his pupils were large and dilated.

"You ok?" Alex said nothing, but looked down at the ground. "That was quite a fall" Alex wasn't responding, at all. Snake took off his jacket and draped it over the boy's shoulders. There was a _ziiiiip_ing noise, and Wolf landed next to him.

"What are you doing Snake?!" Alex flinched when he yelled. "The boy doesn't need mollycoddling! He's at a fucking SAS camp, not some Girl Scouts retreat!"

"Can't you tell he's terrified?" While Snake and Wolf were arguing, Fox and Eagle surrounded Alex. Cub had sat down on the ground and was staring at his hands. He had put the jacket up over his head, like a tent.

Fox bent down and put a hand on his shoulder, Alex flinched and pulled away.

"It's ok, tell us what's wrong." Fox was doing his best to sound reassuring to the teen, but he didn't have much experience with children. Alex shook his head repeatedly. "We're your unit, you have to open up to us some time." Fox had logic on his side, but he didn't have knowledge. Meanwhile, Eagle had taken off one of his socks and used his pocket tool to cut two little holes in the toe. Putting it on his hand, he turned to Cub.

"Tell Mr. Socky what's wrong" Alex looked up confused. "Is wittle Cub scared? Does Cubby-wubby not like water?" Alex continued staring at the sock. Eagle was moving his hand to make the sock look like it was talking. Alex slowly reached out and grabbed the sock off Eagles hand. "Hey! That was my only sock without holes!" Fox gave him a look and then he realized that he had actually cut holes it that sock. "Damnit"

Cub continued staring at the sock that he had thrown on the ground. Occasionally he would reach out and poke it, but nothing happened. Wolf and Snake joined Eagle and Fox. They all looked at the boy.

"What's he doing?" Snake smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"He's like a little kitten." Alex's head popped up and he glared at them. He pushed the sock to the side and turned his back to his unit. Snake pulled his jacket off Alex's head and walked away.


	3. milk and yarn

**Hi! I'm trying to make my A/N shorter… so I'm just going to say 2 things **

**1. WAH! I LOVE U GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**2. TantalumCobolt gave me an awesome idea for this chapter! I'm going to use it, I'll give more credit at the bottom cause I don't want to spoil it! They're also an awesome reviewer: THANKS A MILLION! ^.^ love ya!**

After the 'zip lining' incident, the day went by smoothly. Finally it was dinner time. This was the meal that the soldiers most anticipated. Due to procedures, they had to have something edible and cheap, tonight it was fish. (I don't know much about fish, but for the sake of the story let's say it's catfish and breacon beacons wants to serve it) There was a variety of green vegetables on the side as well as a nice big glass of milk. This was one of the better meals and Wolf suspected that they were showing off for the new arrival.

When Alex entered the mess hall, he stuck up his nose and sniffed. His eyes widened and his face did something suspicious to a smile.

"Guessing you like fish" Snake was watching the boy keenly. Alex noticed his slip, put on a blank face, and stared at the wall. "Well then" The unit got in line for their rations. They were quickly noticed by everyone in the mess hall.

"Look at that! K-Unit's landed themselves on babysitting duty!" This came from a large man with brown hair. Eagle muttered 'Bear' so Alex assumed that was the man's codename.

"What do you want Bear?"

"I want to know why you have a fucking boy scout following you around." He pushed slightly on Alex's shoulder. "What are you doing here little boy? Did mummy and daddy not want you laying around the house?" Alex sent the man a glare and turned back around to the line.

"Come on Bear, that's hardly fair. You don't know his story." Why was Snake being so nice to Cub?

"Well I can damn well guess, and it ain't looking too hot for him." He grabbed Alex's shoulder and spun him around to face him. Alex started making a small growling noise in the back of his throat and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to do? Growl me to death?" Bear was not amused. Alex blinked a couple of times and the growling stopped.

"Shove off Bear"

"Whatever Wolf" Bear turned around and headed back to his table, but not before giving the unit a look that said 'this isn't over'.

The unit received their food, and went to sit down at their reserved table, the only one with five chairs. Alex pushed his chair to the very end of the table and slowly began picking at his food. What he really seemed to enjoy though was the milk and fish. He drank his milk in just a few large gulps, and the fish disappeared just as quickly. He pushed the vegetables around on his plate.

"You not hungry?" Snake had scooted his chair over next to Alex's. He shrugged and went back to moving the green beans around on his plate. "Here" Snake pushed his untouched milk over towards Alex. "I don't like it anyways." Alex gave the man a smile, revealing his dimples, and grabbed the milk.

All too soon, the small bonding moment was over, but Snake made a promise to himself to always give his milk to the young boy.

Dinner was over in a flash, and the units headed back to their cabins for some 'quiet time' before bed. Fox was lying on his bed reading a book about the birds of England, Snake was talking with Wolf about different ways to treat bullet wounds (foreshadowing?) and Eagle was knitting what suspiciously looked like a pink sweater. Cub sat on his bed, watching Eagle closely. The ball of yarn at his feet slowly unwinding. Every now and then, the boys eyes would dart down to the ball and then back up to the man's knitting needles.

"May I help you?" Eagle said looking up from his cardigan. Alex shrugged and looked at the ball of yarn again. Eagle laughed quietly. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out another ball of black yarn and tossed it at the boy. "Here ya go"

Alex's eyes went wide, he batted it once cautiously before picking it up and continuously throwing it around. At one point, the ball rolled off the side and under the bed. Alex jumped off and dove under the bed, desperate to be reunited with his play toy. The rest of the unit looked on in awe.

"There has got to be something wrong with that boy" Wolf muttered under his breath. Alex eventually became aware of his unit watching him. He quickly tossed the ball back to Eagle and sat Indian style facing the wall.

Eagle put ball on the bed behind Alex's back, "here, you can keep it. Black's not really my color." Alex refused to move. He sat there until it was time to sleep, not once moving. When the lights went out, Alex slowly uncurled himself and crawled under the covers, after making sure his yarn ball was safely tucked away.

**A/N: Aww! Starting to see a little bit of K-Unit/Alex fluff! When will big bad wolfie open up to cub? Who knows? When will Snake finally figure out about Alex's 'special qualities'? Review and find out. Actually nothing will happen if you review except for your awesomness being inserted into my story like ****_TantalumCobolt_****'s idea of the ball of yarn thingy. That was adorable wasn't it!?**

**Love y'all **

**Review, favorite, and follow! :)**


	4. Flashbacks and Water Scares

**A/N: You guys are awesome. **

**1. YorkieGirl44- I will put that bit in a little bit later, thanks for the idea!**

**2. Jesusfreak200- That won't really work with my plotline, but I might make a one shot where they're all part animals, I'll let you know, thanks for the review!**

**3. To everyone who reviewed- I LOVE YOU ALL SO FLACKIN' MUCH! *hugs all of you* here's a cookie (::) num!**

When Fox awoke the next morning, he was the first one awake. It was still dark outside, and he didn't know what woke him. He looked around the cabin and changed his mind. It seemed that he was the last one awake besides Cub. Snake was sitting in the corner, with a gag on his mouth, and Eagle and Wolf were standing over Cub with a bucket.

"What are you doing?" Fox staged whispered. He half hoped that this would be enough to wake the sleeping boy, it wasn't. Wolf gave him a glare that told him to shut up. Fearing for his life, or at least his manhood, Fox resigned to just watch the plan unfold.

Wolf looked at Eagle and nodded minutely. Everyone in the room held their breath and Wolf dumped the bucket onto Cub. A gallon of ice cold water poured onto the sleeping boy. His eyes shot open, they were no longer brown. The pupils were large and strangely oval-like. They were also a dark green. Alex jumped out of his bed and through the door before anybody realized what happened. Snake was making muffled yelling noises in the corner, and Wolf called out "And stay out!"

Fox hurried over to Snake and untied his bonds.

"What the crap is wrong with you guys!? You know he's terrified of water!" Snake ran to the door, but Cub was nowhere to be seen.

"Little brats need to learn to overcome their fears."

"Says the man who's terrified of heights" even though this was muttered, Eagle still received a whack on the back of the head courtesy of Wolf.

***I don't know how to make a line break… so use this instead***

Alex was running, he didn't know why, all he could remember was the cold. Cold and wet. It was frankly too close to the old place, the place that he came from. He shook his head and tried to clear the images. He was in the woods. Surrounded by trees. He found the tallest one and climbed it. His finger nails lengthened into claws and he dug them into the bark. Climbing to the tallest branch that would support his weight, he waited. Alex didn't know how long he would have to wait, maybe until the sun rose. Or until his heart stopped pounding a mile a minute. Or maybe until his unit came looking for him.

After about an hour, Alex's eyes started to drift shut. The echo of rushing water filled his ears and he sunk into a nightmare.

_Feet pounding. Running. Being chased. What from? Alex didn't even know anymore. He was simply being chased, the penalty for being caught was death. His hospital gown flapped behind him and his tail was being ruffled by the breeze. Finally he saw the door that meant the end of the race. 20 feet/ 15 feet. 10. 5. He burst through the doors with the creatures literally on his tail._

_"That was no faster than last time" Dr. Griffith said. That can't be true! Alex had run as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't have not shaved off some time. The two guards flanked him on each side. This was the part Alex hated most. The punishment for not improving. _

_"I did the best I could" Alex immediately regretted speaking. Dr. Griffith slapped him across the cheek and his head whipped to the side. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth._

_"Don't talk!" it was the same thing every time. Why couldn't he just be cooperative? He asked himself the same question every time. Because I'm a survivor. _

_The guards pinned his arms behind his back and dragged him over to the tank of ice water. Alex started to hyperventilate. Taking in as much air as he could, he sucked in a huge breath right before his head was shoved under water. He didn't struggle, that would waste precious energy. He remained motionless for as long as he could. His lungs started to burn and he started to feel light headed. He started to struggle but the guards only pushed his head down farther, pushing the edge of the tank into his neck. _

_This wasn't supposed to happen. They had never kept him under for this long before. Alex was starting to see spots. The world was slowly closing in. He went limp and the world faded to black._

Alex gave a sudden jerk, waking up from the nightmare. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and his eyes were suspiciously green again. Alex leaned his head back up against the tree and sighed. He was so screwed when his unit found out.

***again, don't know how to make a line break… sorry***

It had been over an hour and Alex still hadn't returned to the cabin. The unit was starting to get a little bit worried. What if he had done something stupid or gotten hurt? Wolf refused to allow Snake to go searching for the boy, claiming that 'the brat needs to learn how to take care of himself'.

When K-Unit showed up for their first activity of the day, they found the unpleasant surprise of the sergeant waiting for them. The saluted, the sergeant dismissed them with a very cross voice.

"K-Unit, where's Cub?"Wolf visibly swallowed.

"Permission to be blunt, sir" The sergeant gave him an odd look but granted the permission anyways. "We don't know"

"What?"

"He ran out this morning and we haven't seen him since." The sergeant started muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a prayer, but with a lot more cussing.

"Find him, or you're all binned." He started rubbing his forehead. He felt a migraine coming on. K-Unit saluted the man one more time and ran off towards the woods.

***sorry for all the crappy line breaks, I won't use as many in the future***

A bird landed on the branch next to Alex and tweeted perkily. Alex couldn't help it, he felt his cat instincts start to take over. His pupils got large and he unconsciously started making a small chirping noise in the back of his throat. The bird hopped a little closer. Alex crawled a bit closer to the bird, still making the little chirping noise. He started to reach out a hand, when the bird hopped to the branch on the next tree over.

Alex narrowed his eyes. _Oh it's on now Tweedy!_ He found a stable looking branch and crawled out on it and walked onto the next branch. The bird hopped a little bit farther away. This then became a game of cat and mouse… err bird. The bird would move a little bit farther away and Alex would move a little bit closer. Truthfully Alex could have been a little bit more cautious. He was barely even looking where he was going.

Alex was so close to grabbing the little bird when a voice called out "Cub!" Alex looked up startled and misplaced his foot. Slipping he fell. Luckily he had been slowly moving down with the bird, but it was still a good fifteen feet. There were a couple of yells. Alex managed to twist his body around and land on his feet, but not undamaged. His ankle rolled under him slightly and he collapsed on the ground. His unit was around him in seconds.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Were you chasing a bird?"

"How did you even get up there?" Alex looked at his unit and shrugged.

"Well that was helpful." Eagle couldn't help being sarcastic, it was how he handled stress.

"Are you hurt?" Snake repeated. Alex was, his ankle was already swelling due to his sudden fall, and it was most likely twisted. Alex shook his head no. He didn't need anybody's help. He tried to stand up, ignoring the hands he was offered. He winced slightly but held steady. He walked with a slight limp but nobody questioned him, it was obvious that he wanted to be independent.

Alex led the way back to the cabin where he sat on his bed until dinner time refusing to acknowledge anyone.

**A/N: That was one flackin' long chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed I'll be sure to take ****Froggy7698****'s idea into consideration and of course ****_TantalumCobolt_****'s review as well. P.S. I'm going to try and make the chapters more this size in the future. **

**Review. Favorite. Follow. That will be all ;) **


	5. Snake and Scars

**TantalumCobolt- 1 Thank you for the advice on the line breaks!**

**2 I was going to name the bird Tweety but word said that wasn't a real word…**

**3 Eagle is too playful and thought they were just playing a prank, he wasn't really being mean… it just appeared that way. **

**4 Fox didn't really know what was going on.**

**5 And finally Alex can't turn into a cat. He just happens to have cat ears (normally hidden by his hair) and a cat tail (which is wrapped to his body using an ace bandage.) **

**Guess_What_Im_on_Team_Delena: If you do not enjoy my story I'm going to have to ask you to please not review. I'm thankful that you chose to be honest, but Alex is a freak, he has to control his cat/human instincts, of course he's going to be a little weird. No, I am not describing myself, I am describing my cat… **

**Albany: Thank you, I'm going to try and do more of that in the future :D**

**Everybody who reviewed: Thank you so much for your reviews! Feel free to leave an idea of a question and I will do my best to answer! Thanks for your support!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing.**

When Alex woke up the next morning, his ankle was all stiff. Rolling up his pants leg he noticed it was pink and swollen. He poked it carefully. Snake noticed what Alex was doing and came over to investigate.

"Are you ok?" Alex gave Snake a regretful look, but nodded. "That was a rhetorical question, I know you're hurt. Let me take a look." Alex yanked down his pant leg and winced. He stood up and laced up his shoes, marching down to the mess hall. It took the rest of the unit five extra minutes to get ready and meet Cub.

Cub was sitting by himself in a corner. He had a bowl of cereal on his lap and he was taking small bites. Snake noticed that the boy wasn't eating very much. Actually he never ate very much. K-Unit, minus Wolf, pulled up chairs and sat around Cub. The boy pulled up his legs and buried his head in them.

"Hello Cub!" How Eagle could be so perky in the morning was anybody's guess. Alex looked up and gave the man a confused stare. He gave a little smile at Eagle and buried his head back in his legs. "WAH! You smiled!" You could practically see Eagle fangirling both inside and out. Alex gave a little shake, almost as if he was laughing.

Wolf grabbed his oatmeal with extra force, and sending a glare at his unit he sat down at a table. Eagle and Fox gave Alex apologetic looks and left him to go sit next to Wolf.

"What's his problem?" It was just over a whisper, but Snake heard it anyways. He stared at Alex. Nobody had heard the boy speak before and it was a shock to hear him now.

"He's just afraid that you'll steal his unit from him" Alex gave him a look. "We've known each other for two years, we've all pretty much figured each other out. But when you showed up, you introduced a whole new variable. He's afraid that we might like you better. That we might no longer be there for him." Snake leaned in close and stage whispered "He's very lonely inside."

Alex smiled at him. He looked at Wolf in a new light now. Wolf was just like an insecure child. He just wanted other people's approval. If he had that, he could have the world.

All too soon, breakfast was over and Alex retracted into the shell he was before.

"What's on the agenda today, Boss?"

"Swimming" Wolf sent a malicious grin at Alex. This was not good for a number of reasons, one, water was the devils advocate. Two, the water would make his hair stick down, Alex didn't think Snake would miss his ears this time. And three, they would be swimming shirtless. Alex had several scars littering his torso. Including, but not limited to, burns crisscrossing his back, two bullet wounds, on his shoulder and above his heart, and numerous cuts and bruises. (Imagine that he had gone through all his missions and got all those scars. In reality he got them all from Dr. Griffith the scientist)

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Snake, always the motherly figure.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Wolf being the leader had complete control over their schedules. In the past, he used to confer with his team mates before choosing the plan, but ever since Cub showed up, it had been all Wolf, all the time.

"I love swimming!" Eagle hadn't known how to swim before getting in the SAS. After he learned though, you couldn't keep him out of the water. Breacon Beacons was equipped with a large lake. As long as an Olympic swimming pool, and twice as wide. The lake was impossibly deep and was normally freezing cold.

The unit slowly made their way towards the water, Alex dragging his feet. Eagle singing the entire way. "Come on vamanos*! Everybody let's go!" The lake was empty, they were the only unit currently using it.

The unit stripped off their t-shirts and their long pants, leaving them in boxers. Wolf glared at Alex who was still fully dressed.

"Come on Pansy, too afraid of getting your hair wet?" Alex glared at Wolf and slowly took off his shirt. Snake gasped slightly

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. That?!" Alex shrugged and turned his back to the unit. Snake started gritting his teeth. "You. Me. Physical. When we get back to the cabin."

Fuck.

**A/N: Not my best chapter… The next chapter holds *dramatic pause* Snake giving Alex a physical and discovering some of his more… interesting traits (is it just me or did that sound incredibly sexual?) I'm sorry for all the cussing. I have a problem with cussing, if you don't like, I am sincerely sorry! Please review and I will love you forever. (P.S. sorry for the late update. I was doing so good for a while there)**

**Peace **

**Love and**

**Leopluradons **

*I don't know how to spell in Spanish…


	6. Swimming and Secrets

**A/N: I want to apologize to jesusfreak200 and guest. First of all, I', sorry for the cliffhanger, that is why I'm updating. Also I'm sorry that cussing bothers you (jf200) I will try and censor it in the future, it is just always what I imagined a soldier talking like. **

**Yorkiegirl44: Of course I'm going to use your idea! Although I'm planning on giving you full credit in this chapter. If you have any more ideas, feel free to drop a line ;D**

**And finally to everyone who's ever left a review for my story: OMG! THANK YOU SO FLACKIN' MUCH! *dies***

**Here is an early chapter just for everyone who reviewed ;)**

Swimming was… eventful to say the least. Coaxing Alex to get in the water was a feat. Snake seemed to be the only one who could talk reason to the boy.

"Just for a couple laps, then you can dry off." Alex looked at Snake and looked like he was debating getting in. "Please Cub" Alex pondered for a second more. He was about to stand up from his position on the ground when two large arms lifted him up around the waist.

Alex started to squirm sporadically. He bit Wolf on the arm and Wolf cussed loudly before throwing him in the water. Alex head bobbed up and he glared angrily at the larger man.

"Wh-what did you do that for?"

"Snake, you and I both know he wasn't going to do it. He just needed a little nudge." While the words sounded sincere, his tone was anything but. Wolf dived into the lake followed by Fox and Eagle. Snake sighed and swam out to the boy.

"2 laps," The unit pushed off the side and started swimming. Alex did his best to swim with his head above water. When he realized that wasn't going to work, he took up the breaststroke, eager to be done with his laps.

*line break*

They were on their way back to the cabin, Alex limping and dragging his feet. Snake kept sending concerned looks back in his direction but Alex pointedly ignored them. Alex knew what was waiting for him back at the cabin and he was not looking forward to it. He knew he had been a little less than normal, but it shouldn't have been enough to set their radars off.

Finally they reached the cabin. Snake ushered Alex to sit on his bunk and he propped his leg up using a blanket.

"Let me take a look at that" Alex gave a glare but there was an understanding that he wasn't going to try and stop Snake this time. Alex gave a small noise of pain as Snake pulled off his boot.

"It's not that bad." Alex nodded. The medic pulled out a roll of medical tape and started wrapping it tight around his ankle. "I normally wouldn't wrap a sprain but with the amount of physical work you'll be doing, it could become fractured." Snake didn't know why he was explaining, but something in the boys large brown eyes made him want to tell the boy everything.

"Now come with me" Snake knew that there was a lot more to Alex than he let off. He also knew that Alex wouldn't give anything away with the rest of the unit around. Snake led Alex to the bathroom and locked the door. Alex gave Snake a smirk. "Yes, yes, I know how this looks…"

"Here, let me help you take your shirt off." Snake reached out an arm to help him, but Alex backed off. "Ok, you take it off." Alex gave Snake a look that said 'I'll do what I want when I want to do it'. He slowly yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Fine, do as you wish, but you're not leaving until I get some answers." Alex stopped in the midst of his stretch and Snake was once again reminded of a little kitten. Alex slowly pulled his shirt off.

Snake swore. (See, no cussing! WOO!). "What happened?" Alex shrugged. Snake noticed something on the top of his head. Both soldiers froze. "What are those?" There looked like there was two extra flaps of skin on the top of Alex's head. The flaps quickly retreated to lie flat in his hair. Snake leaned in closer and Alex hunched down, like he was trying to appear smaller than he was.

He slowly lifted one of his ears. A single cat ear poking up off the top of his head. It was a dirty blond, the same color as his hair. It was proportionate to his head like a cat. Snake reached out a hand and slowly felt the ear. It twitched causing Snake to jump.

Snake gave Alex a look of awe and the boy shrunk down even further.

"Ho-how is this possible?" Alex didn't meet Snake's eyes. Snake did have to admit, it did explain a lot of Alex's behavior. All the cat like things he had been doing had truly been cat like. Now the only problem was that it seemed that Alex and Snake's relationship had to start again from square one.

**A/N: Not as long, or as fast, as I would have liked, but beggars can't be choosers. I'm sorry it's so late! This guy at my school turned off my laptop when I was in the middle of writing! It deleted most of this chapter. I know how to make a line break now, but I'm too lazy to. Sorry. I'll defiantly will use one in the future. **

**Sorry again!**

**Double-oh-nothing **


	7. Surviving and Fish (num)

**K, short author's note: I love you guys and will try to incorporate any suggestions you have (hint hint) LOVE YA! Ttfn (ta ta for now) **

**BTW, Alex does have human ears, they just don't work, they're there for decoration purposes only.**

Snake sent a remorseful look at Alex. It had been a week since the revelation. Alex was even more closed off than ever. Snake had found out more details about him, such as: he has a tail, and can see in the dark. The unit was standing at the edge of a large cliff. Wolf and Eagle were in charge of carrying the climbing gear. They were supposed to climb down this mountain and set up camp in a secure location. It was part of their survival training.

"Wheeeeee" Eagle shouted as he zoomed down the line to the bottom.

"That's not how it's done Eagle" Eagle had practically free fallen off the edge. Fox attached his gear and went down in large leaps. Snake followed him, Wolf was supposed to go next, but something was stopping him.

Almost invisibly, Wolf was shaking. He looked over the edge and quickly pulled his head back. "Oi…" he muttered. Wolf jumped when a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. He turned and faced Cub. He had forgotten that the boy was there. Probably to make fun of his silly fear.

"What do you want, double-oh-nothing **(AW HECK YEAH!)**?" He expected a smirk and than for the brat to upstage him, but he didn't. Alex gave a small smile and nodded at the cliff.

"Being brave is not being fearless, it's having the ability to overcome those fears." Alex whispered this at Wolf and continued nodding his head at the cliff's edge. There was some faint yelling from over the side. The rest of the unit was beginning to wonder where they were. Alex gave Wolf another smile, this one Wolf returned and he made his way down the cliff.

*Line break*

The sun was just setting below the horizon. The unit had gotten a bright, blazing fire going. The fire was casting long, dancing shadows over the trees and all the soldiers were looking relaxed and satisfied.

"By the way, I meant to ask you, what happened earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It was so obvious that Eagle was suggesting the 'cliff incident', but Wolf didn't want to admit that anything happened.

"I was having second thoughts, and Wolf helped me." Everyone got silent when the boy spoke. It was the first time that he had spoken in front of Eagle or Fox, and only the second for the other two. Alex blushed slightly and pulled his knees in closer to his chest.

"Awww! Wolfie! I didn't know you were so nice!"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Wolf sent Alex a thankful look and Cub smiled back slightly. Snake noticed the exchange and smiled to himself. Fox and Eagle started feeling left out, so they smiled too.

Soon it became a lovely, cliché campfire scene. They all sang happy campfire songs and roasted marshmallows. Everyone thought it was normal until…

**(I had the strange urge to leave off here but I'm not that mean)**

... Fox jumped dramatically.

"Cub! What's wrong with your eyes!?" Alex and Snake had forgotten that the other three unit members didn't know about his glowing eyes. His eyes didn't actually glow, they just happened to reflect light like a, you guessed it, cat. It was one of the reasons that Alex looked like he was wearing eyeliner beneath his eyes. In a cat, the dark markings under their eyes were a symbol that they were a hunter. The lines reflected light into their eyes making it easier to see in the dark.

Alex shrugged and pulled his knees even closer. He looked like he was trying to curl up into himself.

"They're contacts."

Eagle jumped up and ran at Cub. Staring him in the eyes he said "really!? I want some! That is so cool!" Alex shrugged again, standing up, he turned and went into his tent. The tents were suited for two men each. Since there were five people, Snake and Alex shared one, Eagle and Fox shared another and Wolf, being the leader and the one to assign the positions, got his own.

Snake opened the flap of the tent, he was hoping to talk to the boy, but his position with his face towards the wall said quite clearly that he was in no mood to talk.

"Cub?" Alex stayed as he was, not moving. "I know what you did for Wolf." It was more a simple statement and Alex still didn't react.

Snake started to drift off to sleep. Right before he flew off to dreamland, he heard a voice. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not.

"Goodnight, Snake"

***line break***

Snake stretched, well as much as he could in his small tent, and rolled over. The pallet next to him was cold. Alex wasn't there. There was no warmth left in the sheets so it was obvious that it had been a while. Snake sat up straight. Where had he gone? What if he was hurt? Or kidnapped? Thoughts chased themselves around in his brain.

He went outside the tent. Wolf and Eagle were heating up the remainders of last night's rations over a small fire. Fox was leaning up against a large tree sharpening a branch with a knife, and Cub… was nowhere to be found.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Snake waved a hand in greeting.

"Have you seen Cub this morning?"There were shakes of heads all around the campsite.

"Did he go missing?" There was a hint of panic in Wolf's voice. If they had lost Cub, or gotten him killed, there were to be serious consequences.

"should we go looking for him?"

"Yay! A scavenger hunt! First one to find Cub gets… this chocolate bar!"

"No, Eagle, we're not going on a 'scavenger hunt', and why do you have chocolate?" Fox started chasing Eagle around the clearing, striving for a bite of chocolate, while the 'adults' talked.

"I think the best thing to do is to wait here and see if he comes back."

"What if he's hurt though?" Wolf pondered this for a moment more.

"If he's not back by sunset, we'll go looking." The day passed by slowly, they had eaten the last of their food at breakfast and by lunch-time, they were starving. Eagle had come back from a scouting mission with a couple of berries and edible bark, they did their best to enjoy it, but it just wasn't the same as real food.

"Did you hear that?" It was about two o'clock in the afternoon. There was a slight rustling in the bushes to the right.

"Show yourself!" Wolf was desperately hoping that it was a person and not some sort of monster badger.

Cub stepped out of the shadows looking sheepish. Over his back he had a string with five large fish on it.

"Cub! You're back! And you have food!" Snake quickly checked Alex over, concluding that he had not been hurt. Fox and Eagle were in charge of skinning the fish and Wolf pulled Alex aside for a little talk.

"Don't leave camp again without someone with you ok!" Alex nodded "but, um, thanks for the fish." Alex smiled widely and they all enjoyed a lovely dinner of red snapper and berries.

**A/N: Kind of a crappy ending, I know. I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for last chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. :D **


	8. Puppies and surprises

**Updates are going to be slow, I'm sorry! Thanks for all your support guys!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

Alex crawled slowly up the tree. His pupils wide on the shining light. He crouched slowly and leaped to the next branch. The infernal light moved! Alex knew it was a reflection, but why could he not stop chasing it? He scrambled up the tree and Snake laughed quietly. He was holding a small sliver of mirror, which he was using to reflect the sunlight and create this hypnotizing dot of light.

Snake snickered louder as Alex prepared to pounce again. Alex was such a kitten. Snake had been assigned Alex's partner when they went to scavenge for survival gear. So far the only thing they've found is a broken mirror and some clovers. How this was going to be helpful, Snake didn't know.

Alex crouched down, his head on his hands and his ears stuck straight up. His pupils were wide and Snake could tell he was 'stalking his prey' as cats tend to do. Snake slowly moved the dot till it was resting on a leaf in front of him. Alex jumped down from the tree, landing on all fours and batted at the leaf. The magical light was quickly forgotten as the leaf flew into the air, forcing Alex to bat at it playfully.

"Ok Kitten, that's enough for today." Snake turned around and started walking back towards the campsite. He could've sworn he heard Alex mutter under his breath 'I'm not a Kitten.' Snake smiled softly.

~break~

K-unit walked back into camp, nothing had changed over their five day survival camp. Alex stretched as he walked in the back. Suddenly, Possum came running up to them.

"K-unit, Sergeant wants to see you, says it's urgent." He went jogging off in the other direction (One Direction *snicker*).

"Oh joy," Wolf muttered. It was never good when the Sergeant wanted to see you. Wolf and the rest of the unit hightailed it to the Sergeants cabin and knocked timidly.

"Come in" the soldiers walked into the cabin and saluted. "At ease," The sergeant wasn't looking too pleased.

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Thomas (for that was the sergeants name) nodded wearily.

Gesturing at Cub, he began. "You see that kid," K-unit nodded. "Well he's to be the first of several." The soldiers eyes went wide, but a look from Thomas made them not want to ask questions. "MI-bloody-6 decided that it would be a good idea to send a bunch of _CENSOR_ schoolboys to train with us. Wanted to find the next him" he gestured at Cub again. "They arrive in a little less than a week, since you seem to have the most babysitting experience I decided to put you in charge."

K-Unit glared at Cub, but left the office without question.

"Thanks a lot you bleeding piece of _CENSOR!_" Snake gave Wolf a look that clearly said 'mind your language!'.

Cub smirked at Wolf and said "No problem" Wolf sent Alex a glare and ran after him, intent on beating the living daylights out of him.

After Wolf had exhausted himself, Possum, feeling it safe to approach the unit leader again, walked up to Wolf.

"By the way, sergeant forgot to mention that you'd be getting a student this afternoon. He apparently shows a lot of potential." This gave Wolf enough energy to try and strangle Alex again.

Alex was too busy staring off into space to realize that he had an enraged man's hands around his neck. _Who was it? Was it someone he knew? Unlikely, what are the odds that fate hates him that much? Well, when you put it like that…_ The list went on and on.

Wolf glanced at their schedule, up next they had shooting range. Alex wasn't allowed to handle a gun yet, or so they've been told. **(I know, I know, I said none of the missions happened, let's just pretend he's gone on the missions, but this is still his first time at BB so that means SCORPIA training people)** They were in for quite a surprise when Alex picked up the closest gun, quickly dissembling and reassembling it. Alex cocked an eyebrow at his unit members, basically asking, problem? Wolf snapped at his unit and they each got their own gun and set to the task.

"Now now, ickle Cubby-wubby isn't supposed to have a gun" Eagle said reaching for the gun in Alex's hands. Alex narrowed his eyes, and turning around, in one fluid motion shot three bullets, managing three bull eyes. Eagle stared at him. In fact, everyone was staring at him. Alex hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself appear smaller. He didn't like all these eyes on him, they made him uncomfortable. He jumped visibly when Wolf shot his gun, he was tired of his unit being stolen by a bloody teenager.

Alex ran to the closest tree and sat down at the base, disassembling and reassembling the gun over-and-over. He kept running his hand through his hair and frowning, as if he was displeased with himself. After shooting, they were to report back to the sergeant. This meeting was defiantly not as light as the first.

Walking into the office, the first thing Alex noticed was the back of a scruffy black-haired head. Alex's eyes widened slightly in shock. The boy turned around, and upon seeing Cub, he yelled.

"ALEX!"

~I was going to leave off here… but I think you guys deserve better~

The boy pounced himself on Alex and the blond boy grimaced. Snake smirked at the less than amused boy.

"K-unit, this is—" that was as far as he got before the mystery boy butted in.

"Hi! I'm Tom! I'm new at this, but I think it'll be really fun! I'm really excited to meet you, when I heard that my class was going to be sent here I was really excited, I wanted to know why, but then these people contacted me and the guy was really gray and he was boring, but anyways, they contacted me and told me I was going to be here! Isn't it exciting! I feel so special and loved! And then this man" he pointed at the sergeant "told me that my name was going to be Puppy, I thought that was kind of appropriate considering that-" Alex covered Tom's mouth.

K-unit stared at Tom/Puppy. The sergeant nodded and rubbed his temple. He could already tell that a horrible headache was on its way. Tom hugged Alex again and tried talking through Alex's hand. Eagle grinned at the two boys.

"Aw, Cubby-wubby, is this your boyfriend." Alex glared at him.

"No" if glares could kill, Eagle would have been dead twice over. Finally Alex took his hand off Tom's mouth, but gave him a pointed glare that said _don't say anything_! Eagle smiled at Tom,

"You're soooo cute!" Tom grinned up at the larger man. Tom generally had that effect on people. With Tom around, it was going to be so much harder to keep their secret. Yes, their secret, Tom was another hybrid. Tom was part dog. "I can see why they call you Puppy, you have such puppy eyes!" Eagle squealed like a little girl and with that the sergeant banished them from the cabin.

**Ok, so Tom is part dog, who saw that coming? Don't ask, I was inspired. So I tried to add some extra cuteness in here, and yes, Brookland Comprehensive will be coming to BB unless you guys don't want them too… REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. FIRST REAL CHAPTER WITH TOM! HOOT!

**I'm scared man, I'm writing this in first hour and this little kid is sitting next to me, staring out the window, and chanting under his breath… **

**I own nothing what-so-ever**

It didn't take long for Tom to get into the swing of things at Breacon Beacons. He was adored by Eagle, but the rest of the men seemed to think of him as a nuisance. Alex pulled Tom aside, Tom was still grinning like crazy.

"Don't give anything away…"

"Whatdaya mean? Do they not know?" Alex sighed and shook his head. He looked back over at his unit who was shooting him dirty looks.

"Cub, Puppy, get over here! This isn't boyscouts you know, we don't have breaks!" Alex gestured for Tom to follow him. Tom trotted after Alex, occasionally running circles around the less energetic boy.

"First up, today, we have swimming." Alex groaned and Tom, if possible, perked up even more.

"Swimming!?" Wolf looked nervous at the boy's enthusiasm. "I love swimming, and water, and wind, and camp, and squirrels, I really like squirrels."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Wolf exploded. Tom immediately looked down at his shoes and started apologizing under his breath. He dropped his shoulders and dragged his feet. The poor boy looked devastated that Wolf would yell at him. Tom kept shooting fearful looks at the man out of the corner of his eye.

Alex went over and stood by Tom, whispering in his ear. Tom stuck out his lip and pulled the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Alex slung one arm around his friend and walked ahead of the group with Tom.

At the lake, Tom immediately took off his shirt and dove into the lake. All hurt feelings were forgotten as Tom started to splash (onomatopoeia) around. Alex hung back, avoiding the splashing water and K-Unit also stripped down to swim.

"Get in here Cub! We don't have all day!"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Tom leaped out of the water and jumped onto Alex's back. Alex tried to pull Tom off but the boy wouldn't move. Alex sat down on the ground and refused to move until Tom got off his back. Wolf sighed, getting out of the water, and picking up both boys he tossed them into the lake. When both their heads popped up, Alex looked shocked and furious, while Tom merely looked excited.

Tom spun a full circle before finding Alex and splashing him in the face. Alex narrowed his eyes the puppy boy smirked and dove under the water. Alex grinned, slightly demonically, and dove after him. He forgot all about his dislike of water and world war three broke out between the two. Finally, Wolf yelled at the boys and they were forced to stop. Personally, Snake was quite impressed that Tom was able to bring out the real teen in Alex.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Tom asked bounding after the soldiers who were drying off after their swim.

"It's only 10:30, plus we don't get lunch" Tom stopped in his tracks and stared at the soldiers in horror.

"You don't get lunch!?" The soldiers nodded in affirmation. Alex gestured for Tom to come over to him. Puppy bounded over and looked at Alex expectedly. Alex held out a bar of chocolate that had appeared out of his sleeve.

Eagle stared at Cub in amazement.

"You have chocolate?" Alex shrugged, going back to his silent self. They got the message though _"I HAD chocolate…" _ Tom eagerly dug into the mars bar, getting chocolate all over his face. **(Yes yes, I know dogs can't eat chocolate… but I DON'T CARE!) **

After Tom had finished his candy, he went around asking the other soldiers for food.

"You're still hungry?" Tom shrugged

"I'm always hungry"

Up next they had the obstacle course. Tom was practically shaking in anticipation. He had this image in his head that the course was like a playground. This image may or may not have been placed by Alex…

"Pup first," Wolf ordered.

"My name is Puppy sir" Tom cocked his head in an adorable way. Wolf sighed and rubbed his forehead. He pointed at the entrance

"Go…" Puppy nodded, always eager to please. The unit waited at the exit for a half hour before they decided that Puppy had probably managed to kill himself in the middle of it. Walking slowly through the course, they didn't find him till almost the end.

"What are you doing?" Puppy didn't answer. He was lying on the ground staring at the sky. He blinked slowly and looked at Wolf before looking back up at the sky. A butterfly floated by and landed on his nose.

"It's just so… pretty" Tom sounded drugged. He was high on life… again. Eagle lay down next to him and stared at the sky. Fox went down next. Then Snake. Finally Wolf and Cub were the only two that remained standing. Wolf looked at Cub and shrugged.

Alex stared at all five of them just lying there. He climbed up on a neighboring tree and stared up at the clouds. All of them had just started nodding off, with the exception of Tom who had been snoring for the last five minutes, when Alex perked up in his tree. Quickly leaping down, he picked Tom up and half dragged him to the side of the clearing.

'Wha?" Tom mumbled and K-unit stared at Cub in confusion.

All of the sudden a unit of men came bursting over the wall that separated them. They had half trampled K-Unit before they realized there was a unit lying on the ground.

"What are you doing down there?" Weasel asked, lending a hand to help pull Wolf up. The latter flushed bright red and started mumbling at the ground.

Everyone went quiet in an awkward silence sort of thing. All of the sudden, Puppy decided it would be a good moment to break out laughing. Eagle joined in and before they knew it everyone in both units were laughing uncontrollably. Puppy sure was going to make breacon beacons an interesting place.

**A/N: You guys deserve so much better! This is defiantly not my best chapter. I'm not even sure if I like it. Did I make Tom too much of a mary-sueish character? I tried to incorporate all the puppyish traits. Like being always hungry, hyper, and appreciating the smaller things in life. **

**IFoundAPickle: Why thank you *bows***

**Accountnolongerinuse-plzdelete: Thank you for the genius part and the jury is still out debate whether or not BC with be coming to BB**

**Froggy7698: I actually never thought of it that way, but Tom and Alex will defiantly have a little play-fight;)**

**Luv2readgirl: That's one vote for BC coming to BB and one for not IT'S A TIE!**

**And finally**

**Jack: Thank you for contributing! No, good idea, and possibly ;D (I hope that answers your questions)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! Remember to leave one if you have a question or idea, also sorry for the short updates…**

**I love you all,**

**Goodnight!**


	10. Short but Cute

**Good morning my lovelies! Writing in first hour again! HOOT! 75 reviews!? 75 flacking reviews!? Ok, so reviewer number… 81 will get their choice of name in the story. I have decided that Breacon Beacons will be receiving a bucket full of Brookland Comprehensive children. WOOHOO! They will be appearing in the next couple (1-2) chapters. Someone asked me if I actually have a planned out plot line… turns out I don't. Just making it up as I go along. If I try and plan out my story then it always turns out too boring and run of the mills. I REFUSE TO CONFORM TO SOCIETY!**

**Anyways children… I want you to know that I am sooo happy for your support! SO remember, if you are reviewer number 81, leave a name and expect to see that person in the story later. I in no way promise either of the boys to be sexually attracted to said person or for them to be a mary-sue… Sorry but it had to be said.**

**Ok, last but not least follow me on Instagram relatable_directioner. Follow and get a shoutout! (Warning it is a One Direction fanpage)**

**Disclaimer: I own… (wait for it) NOTHING!**

Waking up in the morning was not the usual experience for the soldiers. Wolf grunted as someone used his bed as a springboard. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. The cabin was in ruins. The two youngest members of K-Unit were chasing each other around the cabin. Tom ran after Alex, who in turn, kept turning around and swatting at Tom.

"What's going on?" Eagle mumbled sitting up on his bed. Tom growled at Alex but he was grinning manically.

"I don't really know…" Fox said staring at the boys wide-eyed. Alex ran to the closest wall and scaled it using a beam. He hid up on the rafters and Tom attempted to get up there with him. Tom continued to growl and jump at Alex. Tom actually started barking at Alex and his ears stood up on his head.

Snake stared at Tom and then at Alex and back at Tom. Muttering a curse he flopped onto the bed and buried his head in his pillow. Alex hissed at Tom and tried to bat at him from his position on the rafters.

Tom smiled and narrowed his eyes. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Alex. The cat boy ducked and the pillow sailed over his head. Tom grabbed another pillow, and another, and started bombarding Alex with flying missiles of doom. Finally one hit its mark and Alex fell off the beam he had been so precariously balancing on.

Wolf yelled and tried to catch Alex before he hit the ground. But Alex, being part cat and all, managed to land on his feet. Both boys were out the door in a flash. Hissing and growling the entire way.

"What the hell?"

**Three cheers for short filler chapters! Hip Hip… Hip Hip… Hip Hip… Well fine, be that way. *pouts* I got the idea from ****Froggy7698 ****I really wanted to incorporate it but I wasn't sure how… SO I MADE THIS! WOO! I am a genius… I promise next chapter will be sooooooooo much longer. Expect BC in the next chapter… if I get that 81****st**** review if not it'll be something else, I need a name for that character. I promise I'm not threatening you guys. You will get a chapter soon no matter what. **

**Love ya!**

**Double-oh-nothing**


	11. Secrets Revealed (finally)

**86 reviews!? Holy melted penguins! TantalumCobolt-CONGRADULATIONS! You are the 80th review (the 81st review didn't specify a name…) Look for the names Cate and Sebastian in the story! WOO! Thanks for the support guys! **

**Coming up: K-unit figures out the truth behind Cub's and Puppy's behavior and… Brookland Comprehensive makes an appearance! HOOT! **

Tom and Alex didn't show up for quite a while after they first disappeared. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when they finally made an appearance.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cub shrugged and made a noncommittal gesture with his hands. Puppy started to open his mouth but Cub shot him a glare. Puppy shrugged as well.

"Around…" Wolf grunted and pointed in the direction of their cabin.

"Go, wait in the cabin. We have a lot to talk about." Alex glared at Tom, it was all his fault anyways.

The cabin was empty when Alex and Tom arrived. They took a seat on the two beds squished in the center.

"Smooth move Dog boy"

"Sorry…"

"They're probably going to ask too many questions now. It's not like we have a logical reason for anything. For God's sake, they saw your ears!"

"It's not my fault! I was bored…" Alex sighed and ruffled Tom's hair.

"I know, I'm just sort of annoyed. What if one of them isn't trustworthy? Or if they accidently give something away? I just don't want to go back to Dr. Griffith."

Tom shuddered and both of them fell silent. Remembering what it was like before.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Alex's crate had been right next to Tom's, he could hear the boy whimpering but he couldn't see him. The boy had yet to talk, he had given in a long time ago. Doctor Griffith slammed the door up making Tom's crate move slightly as the boy jumped and hit the side. A sliver of light made its way in through the door. Alex had to squint his eyes to see. Another small whimper made its way out of the boy's mouth and Alex felt despair build up inside him. He couldn't bear with the thought of one of them going in again. Most of his victims didn't survive. They were two of only about four that had made it. _

"_Come out, come out wherever you are?" The doctor walked slowly towards the crates. Trying to inspire fear in the boys. It was working. Alex could feel his heart start to beat faster and adrenalin course through his veins. In the crate next door Alex could hear Tom sobbing quietly. _

_The doctor stopped in front of Alex's crate and he winced. _

"_Come out little kitten." The boy winced, he hated that name. He was a human. Not a kitten. Griffiths opened the crate door and reached a hand in to pull Alex out. In a small second of bravery Alex bit his hand. Yelling, the doctor called out for his guards who pulled Alex out and hit him hard in the face. _

"_Little brat!" _

"_I'll be back, Tom! I promise!" He didn't know if Tom heard him but he hoped it would give him hope. Alex never broke a promise. As Alex was being pulled out the doors, he glanced back and saw the head of a young boy pressed up against the bars of his cage. _

The lab was horrible. Both boys jumped when the door opened to allow Wolf and the rest of the unit in.

"Explain" Wolf demanded. Both boys shrugged in unison. They looked at each other and Snake looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I know what's going on…" It was barely a whisper but Wolf rounded on the man anyways.

"Somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!" Snake smiled apologetically at the boys and looked at the ground.

"Cub and Puppy are…" Snake looked resigned as he tried to think of a fitting word. "Hybrids."

"Hy-what?" leave it to Eagle to not know that…

"Hybrids, part human, part something else." K-Unit turned their eyes on Alex and Tom who blushed profusely and stared at their oh so interesting shoes.

"Well…?" Alex crossed his arms and turned to face the wall.

"Oh! Oh! Choose me! I know this one!" Eagle was jumping up and down in excitement. Wolf cocked (*snicker*) an eyebrow at the childish man and gestured for him to continue. "Cat and dog!"

Tom shrugged and muttered "puppy". His ears perked up on his head and the unit got their first real view of them. They were triangular, black, and furry. The sort of flopped over on themselves and gave him a look of puppyish innocence. Alex glared at the group out of the corner of his eye but continued to stare at the wall.

"Wait, so does this mean I don't have to wear my wrap?" Tom looked expectantly at Alex, who shrugged.

"Just keep it on when you're outside of the cabin." Tom nodded and reached down his pants.

"WOAH! Hey there, what'cha doing?"

"Don't worry," Tom squinted his face in concentration. "It's just a bandage." He pulled out an ACE bandage and a small, furry tail poked out of the back of his pants.

"So…" Fox said glancing sideways at Alex. "Puppy's pretty much come clean, what about you?" Alex huffed and sat down on his bed, still facing the wall. His cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"He just needs some time…" Snake suggested, pulling Eagle and Fox away from the boy. "You know how cats are" he stage whispered. The unit chuckled and Snake suddenly found himself under bombardment of Alex's pillows.

"Oh it's on like donkey kong!" Eagle yelled hit Wolf with his pillow. Before you knew it, feathers were flying everywhere and Alex was, once again, precariously perched on the rafters.

A knock suddenly rang out through the room. The soldiers froze immediately. Alex fell from the ceiling and Tom stuffed his tail back in his pants. The soldiers did their best to hide all the feathers under beds and blankets and they opened the door.

A man was standing there red faced. He panted, out of breath. He wasn't a soldier. He looked more like a business man with his slicked back hair and suit.

"Sergeant… had… message…" He gasped for air between every breath. "said... they're… here… very… pissed… off…" With that, the unfortunate man collapsed.

Brookland Comprehensive had arrived at Breacon Beacons.

**A/N: Not too shabby, huh? I thought I throw in a flashback for your enjoyment. Anywho… this is not, by any means, a serious story. In other words, there will not be a whole lot of children being all serious and scared to death of the soldiers. I'm having them come for the pure reason of giving the soldiers hell.**

**They will be:**

**Crazy**

**Spontaneous**

**Witty**

**Inventive**

**Psycho**

**And possibly hybrids (not all of them)**

**They will NOT be:**

**Well behaved**

**Scared**

**Bullies**

**Idiots (well, possibly…)**

**Just saying, if you have a problem with that, I'm sorry. There will only be about ten or so teens. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for your support!**


	12. Brookland Comprehensive

**This chapter is dedicated to: Jack for his amazing pun I decided to look up a few of my own hopefully I'll be able to put them in this chapter. I'm gunna put character descriptions for the teens on my profile if you're confused. **

"So, who are these kids?" The nervous looking man looked at Eagle as if he couldn't believe he would ask such a question.

"They're from the wilderness survival group at Brookland Comprehensive." He gave Eagle a look that said '_duh' _the kids came into sight in front of the sergeants cabin and Alex already knew that this was going to be fun.

The kids were lined up in two straight lines of three each. They were divided, boys and girls. Alex recognized all of them. There was Caleb and Noelle, the twins, Cara, the genius, Tristan, the leader, and Lindsey, the psychotic hippie. There was only one boy he didn't really know. Alex thought his name was Sebastian, he towered over the group and sent off menacing waves of hostility.

K-Unit saluted the sergeant. The older man nodded at the unit, handed Wolf a letter and walked away rubbing his head and muttering about how 'bloody children were taking over the world'.

"Ok…" Wolf looked at the children and they looked back at Wolf. "I'm not really sure of how to deal with children-" He got cut off by Caleb

"Why? Cause you're never going to have any? Forever alone!" He and Noelle high fived. Lindsey burst into psychotic laughter and Cara snickered behind her hand.

"What? No… I just meant"

"That you've never had a girlfriend?"

"No! Shut up Eagle!" Wolf sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. "Snake you're in charge while I read this letter the sergeant gave me" Lindsey ran out of her rank and grabbed the letter out of his hand.

"Don't trust it! It's self-destruct as soon as you open it!" She looked around wide eyed before crumpling the letter into a ball and throwing it into a bush. She dropped to the ground and covered her ears.

"It's from the sergeant" Wolf said as soon as any immediate threat was over.

"That's what _they_ want you to think." She sat up from her position on the ground and suddenly the bush erupted into flames. "That could've been you…" Tristan shook his head.

"Ignore her… She's always going on about how she's psychic. She tells everyone she was raised in a lab by a bunch of scientists with other children. I'm Tristan by the way." Wolf took an immediate liking to Tristan. He was tall and seemed much more mature than the others. He was also Irish which Wolf found odd.

"Well, I'm Wolf, that's Snake, Eagle, Fox, C-" He was cut off when Alex interrupted.

"I'm Alex, but you knew that." Tristan nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hi, Tom" The black haired boy smiled and went back to staring at a butterfly.

"Wait, C-Alex, you know them?" Alex nodded "Well then. So we have a run first. Everyone, follow me." Wolf felt increasingly uneasy… and silly. He felt like he was running a summer camp.

The running course was not an easy one. He didn't expect many of them to make it. Maybe Sebastian or Tristan… or if he told Lindsey that the aliens were after her, she might make it. This was an assessment of their physical strength and stamina. The first couple activities would be simply used to judge them.

Noelle jumped on Caleb's back and ordered him "Onwards my noble steed!" Wolf wasn't going to complain if he could keep up. After about a quarter of a mile though, Caleb started stumbling. Tristan reached over and pulled Noelle off Caleb's back and put her on his shoulders.

"Wheee!" She yelled. Wolf made a mental note that Tristan was stronger than he looked. Although Noelle couldn't weigh that much. Noelle stuck her tongue out at Caleb and ordered Tristan to go faster. The taller boy quickly picked up speed so he was walking up front with Wolf and Fox.

"So… how's life?" She asked from his shoulders.

"Uh, fine?"

"You don't sound so sure of that" Lindsey said hanging upside down from a tree.

"Get down from there, sergeant said not to get you killed." He didn't like how she had been able to disappear so quickly and reappear in a tree ahead of them.

"I'll be safe" Her large eyes were unnerving. It was almost as if she never blinked. She dropped out of the tree with ease. Reminding Snake of another teenager he knew.

"Oi…" Wolf muttered. He just knew that this entire stay would be one huge headache.

"Hey, what did one saggy boob say to the other?" Wolf sighed as he heard Caleb ask.

"What?" To Wolf's surprise it was Eagle that responded.

"If we don't get some support here, people will think we're nuts!" Both of them burst out laughing while Wolf sent them glares.

"Hey, keep it G-Rated for the children!"

"What children? We're the youngest ones here!" Wolf had to agree, didn't mean he was happy about it though.

"umm… excuse me, Sir?" He felt a slight tugging on his sleeve and he spun around and faced the quietest member of the group.

"What?" Cara winced at his harsh tone but stood up straighter and tried to look him in the eyes.

"Well, judging by the looks the other soldiers are giving us and how there was a sign back there, weren't we supposed to turn about a hundred feet back?" She looked at the ground and muttered an apology. Wolf looked around, seeing their surroundings for the first real time.

Muttering a curse he tried to get the others to turn around and get to the running trail. Tom managed to trip on a root and fall on his face. He popped back up immediately and kept going oblivious to the twigs and rocks covering his clothes. Lindsey appeared, hanging from a tree right in Wolf's face again.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what? Is it unnerving you? Are you one of" She looked around and whispered "_them?" _suddenly her eyes, if possible, went wider. "You are aren't you!" She ran off down the trail screaming. Wolf started going after her but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Sebastian.

"She'll be back, don't worry." It was the first time he had spoken. He didn't seem like a talkative person, he also didn't seem the shy type. Wolf guessed he just didn't have a lot to say.

"Ok… troops… start running!" This course is five miles long, most of the soldiers can make it in about 25 minutes. Let's see how you do. This track follows the lake, if you need a drink, the lake should be sanitary enough. Try not to puke your guts up." Wolf took off at a mild jog. He didn't want to leave the kids completely in the dust.

"Woo!" Noelle shouted as she ran past him with her arms opened like an airplane. Caleb followed her making airplane noises. Alex and Tom were talking amongst themselves as the jogged, saving their energy. Tristan was doing the same but Sebastian was going at a steady yet fast pace. Wolf could barely make out Lindsey's silhouette far ahead of the group, still screaming arms flapping crazily.

When they were about halfway around, Noelle and Caleb were slowing down, feet dragging slightly. The other boys were still going steady while Cara was jogging, while choosing to hand out at the back. Wolf had lost sight of Lindsey a long time ago. He hoped she hadn't managed to kill herself, though it might be less trouble if she had. Suddenly a head popped up right next to him from the lake with a reed sticking out of her mouth, Lindsey pelted Wolf with small pebbles.

"What the hell?" Wolf said grabbing his sore head.

"Abandon mission!" She screamed at her wrist. "Target is aware. I repeat target is aware! He might even be intelligent!"

"That's it brat!" Wolf jumped into the lake after her. She made a squeaking noise and tried to swim away.

"Woohoo! POOL PARTY!" Tom yelled. Noelle and Caleb were the first to jump in, followed by Tom, and the rest of K-Unit minus Alex. Cara cautiously dipped a toe in the water before jumping in. Alex, Sebastian, and Tristan stared at them as if they had gone completely insane, which is quite possible.

"Well, Breacon Beacons is certainly going to be much more interesting now…" Alex muttered.

**Whew! Long chapter! And two in one day! So, you get the general gist of their personalities now. And by the way, Lindsey is actually certifiable. More on that later. Noelle and Caleb are based off my BFF and her twin bro. So, yeah… Sebastian and Cara and all that stuff. Two off the six members are hybrids. Guess who and what! If you get either/both correct I'll give you a HUGE shoutout! Which means, either guess which two are hybrids or one and their animal. **

**Please review, I'm SO close to getting 100 which is like my bucketlist man! I love you all! Please tell me what you think!**

**Double-oh-nothing **


	13. Truth or Dare

**HOLY MELTED PENGUINS! I MADE A HUNDRED REVIEWS! Because you guys are SOOOOO awesome I decided that I shall make more than two of them hybrids, please put in a review that says whether or not you want ALL of them to be hybrids or just some of them. Thanks a gazillion! And btw, Mister Jack gave the 100th review and he requested that there be more hybrids so Jack, you get to choose what hybrid Tristan is! Remember, with great power comes great responsibility! **

"Ok, so umm… we only have one cabin for you guys… So you'll have to share."

"Isn't that illegal?" Noelle asked.

"You're one to talk, you and Caleb share a room." How Lindsey knew that was anybody's guess.

"Well we're related"

"Doesn't change the fact!" Lindsey screamed at her and tried to run out the door, which Wolf closed at that exact moment and she ended up running into the door. "Ow…" She muttered from the ground. Snake ran to her but she batted him off. "I don't trust aliens" she told him randomly.

"Do you think I'm an alien?" He asked her completely baffled.

"No… just in general."

"Okay then…" Noelle and Caleb jumped on a bed and started wrestling.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, they do that a lot." Tristan was being ever helpful again. Cara sat in a corner writing in a plain book. Sebastian was lying on his back with his eyes shut, trying to get some sleep. Tom and Alex were talking in another corner, seemingly arguing about something. Alex kept pointing at the kids and whisper yelling. Tom just kept shaking his head. Noelle flew off the bed and landed next to Wolf. Looking up at him she said

"Hullo"

"Hi."

"Ha! Noelle you got schooled!"

"Nobody says 'schooled' anymore, Caleb!"

"Bodacious!" Wolf face palmed.

"Right, kids, just go to sleep!" And with that impromptu farewell, he left. Tom and Alex would stay with the kids as a sort of supervision and to avoid questions. Wolf turned off the lights as he left and Lindsey jumped up and ran into a door again.

"Meep…"

"Good to know" Tristan said sitting down on his bed. "Looks like it's time to go to sleep."

"What!?" Tom yelled "but I'm not tired…"

"I don't care, we have an early day tomorrow." Noelle and Caleb gave each other knowing looks and sat down next to each other on the floor.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever" they said in unison.

"WOO!" Lindsey yelled and slid across the floor on her belly to sit next to the twins. Sebastian shrugged and joined them. It was pretty much fact that Tom was going to join in. Alex and Cara looked at each other and sat down. All of the teens looked at Tristan who sighed and sat between Sebastian and Cara.

"Ooh! I'll start!" Caleb called out.

"But you started last time!"

"Shut up, Noelle, nobody cares about your face." Caleb stuck his tongue out at her. "First rule, anyone who has to put a finger down has to take a shot of this." He pulled a big jug of a red liquid out of his bag and a couple shot glasses.

"Um Caleb what's th-"

"Hush your face Tristan, let's get started!"He held up ten fingers and encouraged everyone else to do the same. "Never have I ever… been in jail" nobody put their finger down. "Drat… Noelle, your turn"

"Umm… Never have I ever petted a pigeon" To everyone's surprise Tom and Lindsey both put down a finger. Caleb smiled maliciously and poured two cups of the red liquid.

"Now guys, you don't have to drink that if you don't feel safe" Tristan said reassuringly.

"Yes they do. Bottoms up guys!" Lindsey grabbed the shot and threw her head back.

"Hm… Hawaiian punch…" She said glancing at the empty shot glass.

"Hawaiian punch? Really?" Caleb shrugged.

"It has 22 grams of sugar per 8 fluid ounces."

"My turn!" Lindsey shouted. "Never have I ever… partied till the sun rose." Everyone but her put a finger down. "Oh come on!" She cried.

Tristan was next. "Never have I ever… owned a non-aquatic pet" Tom, Noelle, Caleb, and Cara put their fingers down.

"I had a puppy" Tom said predictably "Then it got run over by my dad's truck"

"Ferret!" Noelle and Caleb cried together. "Not that type of ferret you naughty, naughty people" Noelle added and they burst out laughing.

"I don't get it" Tristan muttered.

"Cat…" Cara said quietly. Alex looked at her skeptically.

"Ok, so never have I ever… gotten kicked out of a store" Lindsey put her finger down.

"I didn't know it was illegal to go skinny dipping in the lobster tank at Walmart…" nobody knew how to respond to that.

"This is boring me!" Tom said. "Let's play truth or dare instead! Please!" He pulled his puppy dog eyes and they all caved immediately.

"Truth or dare, Sebastian?" Sebastian looked up at Alex.

"Truth"

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Sebastian thought for a moment.

"I one time skateboarded down a waterslide at a water park. Broke my leg doing that. Truth or dare, Cara?"

"Truth"

"If you had to kiss anyone here who would it be?" Cara flushed bright pink.

"Um… probably Tristan" she looked at the ground and Tristan copyied her. Refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh" Cara had to think for a moment.

"Uh, dance as crazy as you can for a minute." Caleb smirked as if this was exactly what he wanted. He stood up and took off his shirt and swung it around his head while singing 'Just Lose It' by Eminem. Noelle jumped onto his back and he began to spin in circles.

"Ok, my turn." He smirked evilly at Cara and Tristan. "Tristan, truth or dare?"

"I'm afraid to pick dare…"

"C'mon! Don't be a chicken!"

"Um… ok, dare?"

"I dare you to take your shirt off and have Cara lick your abs!" Caleb narrowed his eyes and started to cackle. Both of them flushed bright red.

"Not f-fair! Why am I involved?" Cara stuttered.

"Do it! You'll thank me later!" Tristan started to take off his shirt and Cara and he went into a corner. Noelle crawled into Caleb's lap and booped him on the nose.

"You sir, are naughty."

"I try" all the sudden the door burst open and Wolf stood there wide-eyed.

"What are you doing!?" He said. He noticed Cara and Tristan in the corner. Tristan without his shirt and Cara leaning over with her tongue out. Noelle on Caleb's lap and the others all flushed bright red.

"Truth or dare, wanna join?" Lindsey said oblivious to the awkwardness.

"I knew this was a mistake." Wolf muttered.

"Oh yeah, WELL I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN!" She started yell screaming. Eagle walked up behind Wolf.

"Did I hear truth or dare?" Lindsey nodded enthusiastically. "Let's do this!"

"WOO!" Eagle called the rest of the unit in and Wolf just stood there shaking his head. Tristan and Cara tried to compose themselves while Noelle stayed in Caleb's lap.

"My turn!" Eagle yelled. "Cu-Alex! Truth or Dare?" Alex glared at Eagle for his near slip-up.

"Dare"

"I dare you to show all your special abilities/ cat parts." The room went silent.

**O-ho snap! I didn't really know how to phrase that last part. This chapter is a bit awkward, I know… sorry. I just had to get a few things out there. Again, thanks for all your support. SO MANY REVIEWS! I'M HIGH ON LIFE AGAIN! C'mon Tom, let's go party with the rest of them. Have you guys heard of the band 'He is We'? They're my new favorite band! WOO! Anyways… please tell me what you think. **

**Should all of them be hybrids? Or just a few?**

**People who guessed the original two correct:**

**Eagle**

**TantalumCobolt**

**Only 2? Weird… anyways, no one guessed their animals though…**


	14. Tristan and Lindsey

**Ok, so in this chapter I'm dealing solely with Lindsey, Tristan, and Alex. Caleb, Noelle, Cara, and Sebastian are still (currently) undecided. WOO! It's going to be a long, revealing night. Lots of dialog in this chapter…**

**Note: I have decided that not all of them will be hybrids. I got an overwhelming amout of reviews for each. 4 suggestions for Cara, 3 for Sebastian, 3 for Noelle, and 2 for Caleb. The votes are in and it looks like Caleb and Noelle are going to be the odd ones out. Sorry guys. They actually told me they wanted to be squirrels in my story…**

**Disclaimer (I haven't done one of these in a while): I own nothing except for that of which I do. (Jack came up with Tristan's hybrid animal so I don't really own that either) **

"Ummm…"

"C'mon, spill! It's a dare" Eagle was waiting with baited breath.

"Yeah Alex, let the cat out of the bag" **(Thanks Jack ;D) **Caleb said winking at him.

"Oh shut up." Suddenly Lindsey had an epiphany.

"Woah, wait! They don't know about" she looked around and stage whispered. "us?" (ONE DIRECTION SONG!)

"What?" Fox asked.

"Hybrids and all that jazz…" She said with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe they didn't know.

"You knew?"

"Yeah… I grew up with them. Everyone, except you guys apparently, knew." Snake facepalmed.

"How did you guys know and we didn't?"

"Totes obvs…" Lindsey said pulling a gossip magazine out of her shirt and chomping down on some gum.

"Where did you… oh never mind." Lindsey started to pull down the back of her shorts. All the adult males in the room made noises of objection.

"Chill…" A brown, furry tail poked out of the back of her shorts. "You guys aren't too bright… I mean seriously, Alex guessed the first day. But we did grow up together…" Her tail was slightly curled at the end like a monkey's. She suddenly threw her magazine at Fox and slid under the closest bed. Nobody chose to bother her.

"Your turn Alex." Eagle said in a patronizing tone. Alex sighed and let the ears on top of his head stand up. He also let his tail stick out of the hidden flap he had cut into the back of his pants.

"Oh snap!" Cried a voice from under the bed.

"Isn't that just a purrfect scene" Caleb snickered. Alex glared at him.

"You have cat to be kitten me, Caleb. Is that the best you could do right meow?" Noelle said, still perched on his lap.

"Like you're ones to talk." Alex said hinting at something else. They shrugged.

"Why doesn't anyone make a monkey pun? I feel left out."

"Well maybe if you stopped hiding under beds that wouldn't happen as much." Sebastian finally chimed in.

"Whatdaya mean? I'm not under the bed…" This time the voice came from the ceiling. "few things you should know about monkeys, we're fast and good climbers. SHAKABLOOEY!" She dropped down only using her tail as support.

"You are one special cookie" Cara muttered.

"Rainbow!"

"What?"

"Rainbow cookie!"

"Ok…" Lindsey yelled something undecipherable and went back under the bed.

"Quick! Someone barricade her in!" The grabbed all the pillows and stacked them around the sides of the bed. They all leaned up against the pillows so there was no way she could escape.

Tristan suddenly started twitching.

"You ok bro?"

"Is there a full moon tonight?"

"Oh crap dude, there is…" The teen's eyes went wide. Tristan bolted out the door with the rest of the people on his tail (snicker). He ran into the woods and stopped in a clearing. Climbing up on a rock he tilted his head back and howled.

"OOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOooo ooooooo"

"Um… is that normal?" Wolf asked pointing at the boy.

"Sort of…"

"We call it 'his time of the month'." Caleb snickered.

"You know, I don't think I've heard a single non-perverted thing come out of your mouth since I've met you." Caleb smiled and bowed at the unit.

"Thank you gentlemen, I try" Cara stood to the side gazing at Tristan with a sort of wistfulness. Sebastian hung at the very back of the group. When he was certain no one was looking, he slipped into the shadows.

Alex walked up to Tristan and grabbed him by his ear.

"C'mon Wolfie, it's time to go back to the cabin." They walked back slowly and quietly.

"So, does this make you and Tristan related?" Noelle asked Wolf.

"How old are you?" Wolf asked baffled at her childlike demeanor.

She tilted her head as if she was thinking. "15" The unit stopped in their tracks.

"You're 15?"

"15 years, 7 months and 9 days." She said with certainty.

"Are all of you 15?"

"I am!" Caleb said.

"No dip Sherlock. I was talking to the rest of them" He gestured at the other five teens.

"No, we're all 16" Lindsey said, as if that made it all better.

"Still underage!" Snake yelled.

"Not in certain parts of Mexico…" she trailed off, lost in thought. "Fun times."

"Anyways…" Wolf did a quick head count. He stopped and counted again. "Number off" he said in concern. The teens counted off. The numbers stopped at seven. "Alex?"

"here"

"Cara"

"here"

"Lindsey"

"DRUM SOLO! Bum pa tum tum pa tum bum ta!"

"Ummm… Caleb"

"Present."

"Noelle"

"Yes-i-diddly-day"

"Tom"

"Woof…"

"Tristan" a semi-howling noise was heard. "Sebastian?"

"…" No answer.

"Sebastian!?" Still no answer. Where did he go? Wolf breathed in deeply and tried to keep from having a panic attack.

"Has anybody seen Sebastian recently." No one offered up anything so they went back to the clearing. Nothing but moonlight.

Tristan kept twitching, trying to get back up on his pedestal and howl some more. Alex held him firmly by the ear.

There were no tracks. Tom used his super-duper dog smelling to sniff for his scent but nothing was there. Lindsey climbed up in a tree and tried to scout out the land from above but there were too many interferences. Even Alex, the all powerful tracker, couldn't find anything.

"Oh snap" Lindsey said hanging upside down again. "What are we going to tell his parents?"

"I don't know…" For the first time since Alex had known him, Wolf let just a sliver of fear peak through. Sebastian was gone and nobody could help him.

**Where's Sebastian!? Oh snap! So anyways… if this helps, I will put a little key thing at the end of every chapter saying who is what, ok? **

**Alex- cat**

**Tom- puppy**

**Lindsey- monkey**

**Tristan- wolf**

**Caleb and Noelle- uncertain**

**Cara- uncertain**

**Sebastian- uncertain**

**Ohhhh… it's like a mystery! Remember to vote! I love you all! I think that once everyone reveals their um… more interesting qualities it would be fun to have a talent show! WOO! Think about it, Alex going acrobatics and Tom playing fetch or something… wouldn't it be cute!? **

**Love ya all! Please review!**

**Double-oh-nothing**

**p.s. sorry if the whole 'British slang' thing is off… I'm from the USA… the smack dab middle of it. Which means I use 'y'all' and 'a'int' a lot. Can't help it… I'M AN OKIE ALL THE WAY BABY! YAHOOO! **


	15. Mysterious Mysteries

**Ok lovelies I know you probably won't be too happy about this, but this'll be the second to last chapter :-( I know, it's kind of sudden. I have new stories I'm going to write though, possibly some more hybrid ones. WOOHOO! I want to thank everyone who has been with me since the beginning and has continued to support this complete and total crack fic. Honestly if I hadn't gotten such an enthusiastic response this story would have never been written. I'm going to add some summaries of possible upcoming stories. Tell me which you like best! (see bottom for summaries). By the way, I actually recently got like 5 reviews telling me they wanted Caleb and Noelle to be a certain animal so I guess they got lucky and will be hybrids!**

"Sebastian!" The teens called. The woods were eerily silent. Cara tugged on Wolf's sleeve. The man spun around to face her.

"What?" She winced at his harsh tone and Caleb called over

"Déjà vou!"

"Umm… well I could maybe fly around the area and scope out the land" she mumbled at her feet.

"Fly?" She nodded. Two pure white wings spread out on either side of her back. The unit gasped in shock.

"You're part bird!?" Eagle called over.

"Dove to be more specific" Tristan said. He appeared to be back to his normal self now that the moon had set a little.

"So… Tristan and Wolf are related and me and Cara? That is so cool!" Wolf sighed and whacked the man on the back of his head on the way by.

"Caleb, do you know what this means!?"

"What?"

"You, me, and of course Sebastian are the only ones who haven't come clean!"

"Heh, we're special."

"Yeah you're special all right." Alex muttered.

"Aren't ya gunna ask?"

"No."

"WHAT!? Why?" The twins asked in unison.

"Because we have bigger problems to deal with at the moment" Fox said, reminding everyone that Sebastian was still missing.

Lindsey dropped down from a tree and stuck her face in Wolf's.

"Is she gunna fly or not?" Cara had been completely forgotten for the time being, which she was cool with.

"Good point, you still cool with that?" Cara nodded and went to the clearing that Tristan had been standing in earlier. Spreading her wings she flapped them cautiously a few times before spreading them to their full length. They were at least 12 feet across, giving one furious pump she lifted into the air. Her silhouette quickly grew smaller and smaller until she was just a shadow in the night.

"What do we do until she gets back?" Tom asked sitting down. The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's play never have I-"

"No"

"Oh come on…"

"I have an idea, let's play secrets revealed with Caleb and Noelle!" The twins seemed to like this idea. They all sat in a big, cliché circle and looked at the blondes.

"Guess."

"Falcon?" **(kittycat1810) **they shook their heads no.

"Um armadillo?" **(Jack) **

"Nope"

"How about a beaver?" **(SuperDarthKitten123)**

"Nuh-uh"

"Lizard?"**(SuperDarthKitten123)**

"Not even close."

"Well what is it?"

"Ferrets… duh" **(Jack and Darkheart Du Lac)**

"Makes sense when you think about it…"

"How so?" Snake began to elaborate.

"Well they're both very mischievous" this got an evil smile from the twins "they're also very small and have been pick pocketing all of us since they got here."

"They've been doing what?" Wolf slid his sleeve up to reveal he no longer had his watch. Caleb smiled at him and showed him his wrist.

"Wanna buy a watch?" He had at least four lining his arm. The other members of K-Unit (excluding the hybrids) checked and noticed their watches were missing too. Wolf started chasing Caleb around the clearing while Noelle searched through his bag. Alex assumed this was their way with dealing with the tension.

The sun slowly rose. The shadows lengthened until it was about six in the morning. The sun glistened off the dew and Wolf shuddered. It had been at least two hours since Cara had left. He had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going to come back. He did another head count. This time he counted three missing teens. It wasn't too hard to tell who was missing. The loudest member had disappeared. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Lindsey in a while.

Lindsey, Cara, and Sebastian, all within a few hours, went missing. The whole of K-Unit (just assume Tom and Alex are no longer considered in K-Unit) was still there. Wolf didn't know if it was because they were grown soldiers, thus it would be harder to kidnap them, or if the enemy was going after the hybrids. He suspected the latter.

"Come on troops, let's go back to the cabin. He and Snake led the way with Fox and Eagle bringing up the rear. Nothing should have been able to take three children without him knowing. They had been practically in his sights all night long. It was unnerving. Every little snap of a branch made him jump. Every breeze was an enemy closing in.

They were almost in sight of the camp when it happened. They were attacked. On all sides. Nine men, one for each in the group, jumped out of the bushes. They were each dressed in a dark green camouflage. They were skillful and moved almost silently. Before Wolf knew what had happened they were tied up on the ground and the teenagers were gone.

Bear and Weasel ran in through the forest and almost ran straight into the tied up men on the ground. Bear pulled the gags out of their mouths and Weasel set to cutting the ropes.

"What happened?" Bear asked in his gravelly voice.

"We were ambushed. They came out of nowhere. They attacked us, grabbed the children and ran." Bear looked around on the ground for any signs of a struggle. There was nothing. No broken vegetation, no footprints, nothing.

"There's nothing here."

"What, that's impossible." Fox searched the ground, under bushes, behind rocks, but Bear was right. There were no signs whatsoever that pointed to trouble.

Walking as briskly as they could, K-Unit set out to find the sergeants cabin. Knocking on the door they ran in without waiting for a response. The Sergeant was on the phone. He held up a finger at the men. Said a farewell and hang up.

"Men, that was Military Intelligence sector 6. They have just received confirmation that the teens you were sent to baby-sit have been captured." He looked at them intensely. "You're going to be sent on a rescue mission to retrieve them from the very pits of hell themselves."

"Where have they been taken to, Sir?" He looked at them with pity.

"To a lab in Northern England. Known for its genetic testing facilities. It is a horrible, evil place. I wish you luck, and may God be by your side." With those words he dismissed the unit who turned and ran out the door.

It was time to rescue the hybrids.

**I'd really hoped it'd be longer… but I have to go… so… yeah… the next chapter'll be the last. It's going to be a lot more serious than the past chapters I hope you guys will like it! **

**Summaries:**

**One. Percy Jackson story**

**Characters from PJatO are hybrids and they must use the mist to conceal their real identities from the world.**

**Two. Percy Jackson story**

**The mist has been 'disabled' PJatO characters are slowly being exposed to the world as what they really are.**

**Three. PjatO/Harry Potter story**

**Jason, Nico, Percy, and the Stoll brothers are in a band. On request they take leave from their famous life and help out in the wizarding war on a quest. Not only do they have to keep their demigod heritage a secret but they must also keep their famous alter-egos a secret from prying Hermione**

**Four. Alex Rider story**

**Alex is known on the black market at 'The Ghost'. He can do any job… for a price. The name is a rumor. No one believes it can be true until a millionaire contacts him with the biggest gig of his life. Can Alex keep his secret identity as 'The Ghost' secret? **

**Tell me which story is your favorite! Drop a review with a number in it (1-4) feel free to vote for more than one. Please let me keep my originality and don't copy my ideas. Thank you all! **


	16. MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER YET!

**Oh my flipping goodness! I am soooooo sorry guys! I have to abandon this story! My computer is being turned in for good in a day or two, no time for me to finish this story. That is why the ending has been so abrupt. I am seriously super sorry guys! To make it up to you I want to put this story up for adoption. If you choose to adopt it, please follow the following criteria**

**1. you do not have to end it, feel free to take out the past couple chapters involving the endingness**

**2. Feel free to ditch my OC's **

**3. Please please please keep the name the same so if I get ahold of a computer I can check out how you've done**

**4. PM me or leave a review saying you want to adopt it before you take it upon yourself to adopt my baby.**

**I am so sorry guys! I am literally crying right now! I had no idea your support was going to be so wonderful! I love you all and I shall not forget any of you!**

**double-oh-nothing**


End file.
